


sweater weather

by psyelle (ryvrr)



Series: follow your art [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo is a sucker for someone wearing his clothes, M/M, Multi, Omega Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, all fluff no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/psyelle
Summary: Kuroo might have a weak spot for his girlfriend wearing his clothes. Maybe.





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> i decided, "you know what? why wait for fizzbear to kick my own ass with feels, when i can _kick it myself_ " and then this was born. thank you for attending my funeral. there are beverages provided. please, lay me down gently into this dug grave, because i am a sensitive baby. 
> 
> michi is my oc. if you don't like original characters then... idk why you're here, buddy lmao.

Kuroo felt like he was going to die.  


“Kenma,” Kuroo said as he lounged on the couch. His best friend was seated beside him and had allowed Kuroo to rest his head in his lap. Kenma hummed, but did not look up from his PSP. “Am I seeing things, or is Michi wearing one of my old Nekoma sweaters?” 

Kenma glanced up at this and toward the kitchen, where their girlfriend was presently attempting to make brownies. He made a small noise of acknowledgement before he went back to his game. “She is,” he said. 

Kuroo paused. “Why is she wearing my sweater?” Kuroo asked. “Doesn’t she normally wear… one of yours?” Kenma and Michi had been dating a lot longer. Kuroo had never seen her want to wear one of his shirts before. It was… endearing. Kuroo felt like he might melt any moment now. 

“She wanted something larger,” Kenma mumbled, “and she said she wanted to smell like you.” 

“Oh no,” Kuroo said quietly under his breath. “That’s cute.”

He definitely felt like he might die now. The things his heart was doing in his chest could not be healthy. It was all aflutter and he felt too light, his fingertips a little tingly. He needed to touch her. He managed to shuffle awkwardly out from under Kenma without too much jostling of his game. “Be right back,” he said as he got to his feet. 

“Liar,” Kenma said, but it sounded fond. Kuroo ignored it. Kenma understood. He was constantly being cuddly and sweet with Michi. This time, this time it was Kuroo’s turn to be an unapologetic sap. 

“Michi,” Kuroo whined as he entered the kitchen. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling behind her ear and inhaling her sea-salt vanilla scent. “Are you trying to give me heart failure? You’re wearing my shirt and it’s so cute on you.” 

Michi laughed and glanced over her shoulder. Kuroo fondly burrowed his nose more firmly into her red hair. “Do you want me to take it off?” she asked. Her voice sounded amused. Kuroo pulled back so he could look at her face. Yes, she was definitely humored by his reaction. “I like the way you smell,” she said. “It felt like a Kuroo day.” 

“A Kuroo day,” he said, helpless for the wave of affection that welled up within him. “Can I kiss you? Stop making brownies for two seconds. If I don’t kiss you, that’s how I’m truly going to die.” He pulled her around so he could firmly press his lips to hers. “I need more,” he mumbled against them as she tried to pull back and laugh. “Michi, don’t be stingy. One more, one more--” 

“It’s never just one more with you,” she told him sweetly, but she complied nonetheless. 

“Keep the sweater,” Kuroo told her after a minute or two of short, happy kisses. “I think it looks better on you.” 

Michi hummed. “I think you’re biased in that opinion.” 

“Maybe,” Kuroo said. She tried to pull away to return to the brownies and Kuroo whined. “Not yet! My affection meter is only halfway filled, you know, don’t be so heartless.” 

Michi playfully shoved him away. “If you don’t go, I won’t be able to finish these! Kenma wanted brownies! You can be the one to feel his wrath if they don’t get finished.” 

“Kenma loves me,” Kuroo pointed out. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Try me,” Kenma called from the living room. Kuroo paused. 

“Please finish the brownies,” he said. 


End file.
